


Oh My God, We Were Roommates!

by Kiera540



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Don't Judge Me, Established Relationship, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hair, Hair Kink, Kuroo Tetsurou is Tired, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Yes the Title of the Story is a Meme, kurodai - Freeform, no beta we die like daichi, playing with hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiera540/pseuds/Kiera540
Summary: Kuroo and Daichi were roommates in college when something unexpected happened. Daichi found a fascination with Kuroo’s hair that led to something more, and Bokuto will never let Kuroo forgot about it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Oh My God, We Were Roommates!

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHH! This is my first ever KuroDai story! I honestly think this pairing is adorable and I’m so happy to add to it. Enjoy!  
> EDIT- This has not been proofread yet! If you see any mistakes, just let me know and I’ll fix them.

The first time it happened was accidental. Kuroo was exhausted after a long day and had fallen asleep on the couch. As time went on, he slowly snuck further and further into the couch. Fearing he would fall over, Daichi helped to guide him to lie with his head in his lap. Kuroo had briefly woken up at the movement so Daichi carded a hand through his hair to relax him and lull him to sleep once again. Daichi didn’t even notice he was still doing it until Kuroo made a soft sound and shifted in his sleep. He looked down at his lap in shock, he had been mindlessly scrolling through his phone with one hand and had almost forgotten about the other man in his lap. Daichi glanced at the clock and, noticing the late hour, decided they both needed to go to bed, or they would be complete zombies the next day. Daichi set his phone aside and gently shook Kuroo, once Kuroo blearily opened one eye, he seemed confused. Almost like he thought he had been dreaming. Daichi made sure to keep an arm wrapped around him as they made their way to Kuroo’s bedroom. Once satisfied that Kuroo would fall out of the bed in his tired state, Daichi quietly closed the door and snuck his way into his own room.

The second time it happened was reactive. Kuroo was stressed out and ready to either pull his hair out or punch the wall until his hands bled. Daichi didn’t know what to do, his words weren’t getting through to the distraught man and he needed to calm down. Originally, Daichi reached out in an attempt to grab Kuroo’s wrists that gripped his own head. Right as Daichi’s hand got close though, Kuroo’s hands moved their position causing Daichi’s hands to land in his hair. Daichi was about to remove them when Kuroo froze. Daichi realized that he finally got through to the other man, and instead of risking messing up talking to him, Daichi ran both of his hands through the raven’s messy hair. Kuroo was surprised but couldn’t bring himself to pull away. His eyes stung with tears and he ducked his head down to rest on the shorter man’s shoulder to hide his eyes. Daichi didn’t say anything and simply started to guide him to his room. It took a while but Kuroo finally calmed down enough to let sleep claim him. Daichi kept his hands going for another few minutes before creeping out of Kuroo’s room to go back to his own.

The third time it happened was soothing. Daichi had a long and stressful day of classes and was more than ready to faceplant his bed and sleep for the entire weekend when he got sidetracked outside of Kuroo’s room. Kuroo had assembled fluffy pillows, and multiple fuzzy blankets on his bed and beckon Daichi to join him. The shorter man disappeared into the bathroom for a moment to change his clothes but found himself tucked close to the raven in a matter of minutes. Together they bickered about movie choices but eventually agreed on watching one of their favorite classic movies. As _the Sword in the Stone_ from Disney was playing, Kuroo had at some point sunk lower into the bed. Daichi couldn’t even begin to explain when his hand found his way into Kuroo’s hair, but he suddenly realized his hand was entangled in the dark locks. Daichi hesitated for a moment with the realization, but when Kuroo obviously didn’t mind it, he continued. That night, the two of them fell asleep curled up on Kuroo’s bed and remained that way until the late afternoon.

Daichi wasn’t sure exactly when the fourth time happened. He only knew of the head pats, scratches, and tangles he worked out several times a day. Kuroo never complied. Daichi’s hands were the only thing that could pull him out of his own mind and relax. It became their ritual, if either one of them were overwhelmed or stressed, Daichi’s hands went to Kuroo’s hair. Daichi loved the feeling of his surprisingly soft hair, and he allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of the other.  
A small smile tugged at the corners of Daichi’s lips as the first memories of their little game flooded his mind. Now he freely smoothed down the dark locks that were plastered on the pillow, the sheets, and the person he fell in love with. He brushed the hair out of the eyes of the sleeping man and kissed the top of his head lightly. Daichi and Kuroo might not have been a pair that people saw coming in their high school days, but now, they couldn’t imagine them being with anyone else. These two seemed to vibrate on different frequencies, but they ebbed and flowed in perfect sync. They were almost polar opposites, but shockingly similar at the same time.

Kuroo stirred at the press on top of his head but otherwise didn’t move. Neither could express how lucky they felt and constantly teased each other about how they were more grateful than the other claimed to be. In reality, they never could’ve guessed they would have gone from roommates to lovers, but they wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Good morning,” Daichi whispered into the black hair. An unintelligent grunt confirmed his lover heard him, but he showed no other signs of life. Daichi chuckled, Kuroo never was, and still isn’t a morning person. Despite the half-asleep, mumbled protests, and grabbing hands, Daichi slides out of the bed to get started on making their breakfast.

A few minutes later, Kuroo stumbled out of the bedroom as soon as the coffee could be smelled as it wafted throughout the apartment. Daichi wordlessly handed him a filled cup exactly how Kuroo liked it. Kuroo kissed the back of his neck as a thank you and stole the cup. He took a few steps and pushed himself up to sit on the counter next to the stove as Daichi finished cooking their eggs and toast.  
Kuroo reached around and got the necessary plates for them somehow managing to not fall off the counter or knock his coffee over. Daichi took the plate and loaded it with food before returning the plate to him. Daichi leaned on the counter between Kuroo’s spread legs as they both happily munched on their food.

After they finished, Kuroo noticeable perked up and appeared to be less of a zombie. They chatted about any random thought that sprang into their minds until the coffee was gone and the food scraps had been eaten. Daichi remained fixed between Kuroo’s legs and ran his hands along the other’s thighs as they talked. At some point, Daichi decided that enough was enough and they needed to get started on their day. Today was the shopping day after all.  
Kuroo knew what was coming and tried to change topics to distract him, but Daichi’s hand wrapping around to put pressure on the small of his back stopped him. It wasn’t strong, but there was enough of a pressure there to force him to straighten his back and remove his slouch, a bad habit he had when he was tired. Daichi explained the plan for them to divide and conquer to get all the shopping done in a timely matter with only minimal complaining from Kuroo.  
It took most of the day, but they got the necessary shopping done and found themselves exhausted on Kuroo’s bed. Daichi reached for Kuroo and the other knowingly scooted closer to the shorter man. Kuroo sighed as he felt those familiar hands card through his hair once again. He loved this. He loved him. They might not be your usual pair, but they couldn’t imagine not being together.

A call from Bokuto jolted them awake. Kuroo snatched his phone and put it on speaker in between them.

“Yeah?” He called by way of greeting.

“Oh my god, they were roommates!” Bokuto’s cheery voice teased.

“Are you ever going to get sick of that joke?” Kuroo groaned out as Daichi chuckled. Those were the first words Bokuto spoke when Kuroo told him years ago about his relationship with Daichi, and since then, Bokuto has used the saying as much as was humanly possible.

“Nope!” He chirped with barely concealed laughter, “Listen, me and ‘Kashi were thinking, how about a double date?”

“Kotarou, why would roommates want to go on a double date with us?” Akaashi’s voice rang out in the background.

“Akaashi not you too!” Kuroo yelled as Daichi and Bokuto lost it at his words.

The laughter almost drowned out Daichi’s whispered, “Oh my god we were roommates!” in the most ridiculous voice he could manage. Kuroo wished for nothing more than for the bedsheets to swallow him whole as three different laughs flooded his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! This was so fun and cute to write! I have actually never written Daichi before, so it was fun to explore his character a little, especially since he’s going to appear in the next chapter of my Haikyuu Mafia AU story, this became a great warmup for him. If you liked my writing style, check out my other Haikyuu stories in my profile! Please take a second to leave a like or review as they help me to improve!  
> EDIT- Since some people have asked, my Mafia AU story is called “Shadows in the Sunlight” and can be found on my profile. The next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
